


give them something to talk about

by thelittlebirdthattoldyou



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Crack, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, POV Outsider, Post-Canon, Post-Chapter 402, Secret Relationship, idk if this is crack or if it just seems that way because of the pov, there are also tender and loving moments because it's me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25426843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelittlebirdthattoldyou/pseuds/thelittlebirdthattoldyou
Summary: “Huh. Oikawa is making his way over to the losing side of the court - is he planning to rub it in their faces? Maybe someone should stop him -”“But he’s passing the players by entirely! And heading for -”“Are we going to get a childhood besties reunion up in here?”Iwaizumi and Oikawa's Olympics reunion, as told through the eyes of two excitable sportscasters.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 98
Kudos: 1227





	give them something to talk about

**Author's Note:**

> yes your honor, these are my ocs, joel and gregory. they’re himbos and i love them. (they're also american bc american sportscasters make everything needlessly dramatic and i love it)
> 
> ~~is this just an excuse to gush about oikawa via dialogue between two dumb sports bros? perhaps.~~

“...And we’re back, viewers! Huge thanks again to our sponsors, Asahi Breweries and Hyundai, for making this all possible.”

“Definitely. Huge props to you guys. Remember, I’m Greg Madden, here with me in the booth is Joel Davidson, and we’re bringing you the men’s volleyball Olympic finals straight from Tokyo 2020.”

“Well, we’re in the middle of the fifth and last match, and the score’s tied at twenty-three, twenty-three down there. It’s Argentina versus Japan - now, Greg, we’ve heard a lot about the home team so far, haven’t we?”

“Sure have, and for good reason; every one of those players is an absolute beast. People are calling them the monster generation. You’ve got numbers nine and ten, who have played together since high school and were known for their quick attack even back then. Plus their spikers all pack a mean punch. Ushijima is a lefty - you gotta be able to adjust for that. That one - Hoshiumi may be short, but boy does he have the legs to make up for it. I could go on.”

“And I’m sure we’d all love to hear it. But - oh, it looks like the teams are getting into position. Serve goes to Argentina’s number thirteen, Oikawa Tooru, who’s been getting namedropped quite a lot in the press these days.”

“Born in Miyagi, Japan, with a less-than-remarkable middle and high school career. Left for Argentina at eighteen to train with legendary setter José Blanco, played pro with Club Athletico for a while before naturalizing himself to try his shot for the national team.”

“The old man’s gotta be proud of where his star student ended up. Oikawa’s known in international circles for his monster jump-serve - there he goes now, and _wow,_ clocking in at seventy-eight miles an hour, I would not want to get hit with that!”

“But Sakusa receives it!”

“And Japan takes the lead with a solid toss from their number nine setter, Kageyama, to Hinata Shouyou, the redheaded spiker. Well done, gentlemen!”

“Twenty-three, twenty-four. Can they end it all now and take home the gold?”

“Argentina’s not going to make it easy for them, that’s for sure! A strong serve from Ushijima there - received by Fernandez! Whizzes off to the setter who -”

“A dump! Did you see that, Joel?”

“He looked so calm going into that! Could you tell it was going to be a dump?”

“Not at all. That’s Oikawa Tooru for you, all you ladies and gentlemen watching from home.”

“Looks like Valdiviezo is taking the next serve.”

“That’s Argentina’s outside hitter. Already in his thirties, he’s the oldest guy on the team. Recruited while he was still in college, played at the London and Rio games. This’ll be his last Olympics before retirement - let’s see if his team can win it all for him.”

“A great receive by Kageyama there - who, by the way, joined the Japanese men’s team fresh out of high school. And back over to the other side of the net.”

“Oh, I see. Is this a competition now? You taking Japan’s side?”

“Of course not! I’m just here for a good, fair game.”

“And it’s already been a great one. Can the players power through - _woah!_ They don’t call him the Cannon for nothing, folks. Matteo Orieta right there, hits cross-court to avoid the block and makes it in.”

“With that, Argentina takes the lead! It looks like Japan’s coach is calling for a time out - if he was saving it before, there’s no better time than now to pull it out. They need to rally and figure out a way to block Argentina from scoring again.”

“While they huddle, Joel, I’d like to direct our viewers’ attention to Team Japan’s athletic trainer, Iwaizumi Hajime.”

"What about him?”

“Well, since Argentina’s Oikawa is the man of the hour, I did a little digging… and wouldn’t you know it, they used to play on the same team! Elementary through high school.”

“Are you serious?”

“Completely.”

“Wow! You heard it here first, folks. Oikawa Tooru has somehow managed to have past connections with not only most of the players, but also Japan’s _athletic trainer,_ of all things. This is why I’m glad to have you on board, Greg. There’s no one around who’s done more research into the players.”

“Thanks, Joel. You know me, I’m always a sucker for a good old childhood best friends story.”

“Man, I can’t even imagine the weight on Oikawa’s shoulders right now. He’s got something to prove here, not only professionally but personally.”

“The gold medal must be on his mind now.”

“I think it’s on everyone’s minds, Greg.”

“You’re not wrong.”

“All right, that’s it for the huddle. They’re headed back on court, and all the players look more determined than ever. At this point, it’s anyone’s game.”

“Great way to put it. Both teams must be able to feel the medals hanging around their necks by now.”

“Still Argentina’s serve now. Let’s see what they do.”

“They seem to be aiming for the setter. Kageyama receives, but he does not look too happy about it.”

“Over to Sakusa now for the spike, and this is shaping up to be a great rally!”

“Back to Argentina - Japan - Argentina - Greg, I can barely follow the ball anymore!”  
  
“How do these players do it?”

“Look at how focused they all are.”

“Yikes! Japan’s mistake there, sending the ball too high over the net. That could cost them.”

“When it comes down to the last points of a match, your defense _and_ offense need to be airtight. There’s no room for slipping up.”

“Argentina’s gotta take the opening, and -”

“Yes!”

“And that’s game point to Argentina!”

“Perfect spike off a perfect set. That’s the kind of gameplay I like to see from my volleyball.”

“Nailed it.”

“Team Argentina is going crazy, as expected. Team Japan looks less enthused, but they can go home tonight knowing they played well enough to earn silver.”

“Victory sure tastes sweet.”

“You didn’t even do anything!”

“What? Didn’t we decide earlier that you were for Japan and I was for Argentina?”

“No way - wait, Greg, look. Down there. Is that - ?”

“Huh. Oikawa is making his way over to the losing side of the court - is he planning to rub it in their faces? Maybe someone should stop him -”

“But he’s passing the players by entirely! And heading for -”

“Are we going to get a childhood besties reunion up in here?”

“Uh, Greg, that doesn’t exactly look friendly, if you ask me -”

“Holy smokes! Are you seeing this? Am I seeing this? Am I going insane!?”

“I’m seeing it, too. Oikawa Tooru, setter for the Argentinian National Team, _kissing Japan’s athletic trainer!”_

“Hold on. We need to go switch over to the courtside cameras for more details. What in the world is going on?”

***static***

Oikawa breaks the kiss with a wide smile, giddy and laughing. “Iwa-chan! Did you see that? Did you see me?”

“Obviously. I was right here the entire time.” But the words lose their effect, because he’s beaming, too.

“We did it, Iwa-chan! We won -”

“ _You_ won,” Iwaizumi corrects. Oikawa’s a little calmer now, less prone to jumping around and screaming, so Iwaizumi takes advantage of the opportunity to wrap his arms around Oikawa’s neck and press their foreheads together.

“ _We_ won. I couldn’t have gotten this far without you. You know that.”

Iwaizumi could fight him on it, could say _no, you did this all on your own. You’re glorious, you’re incandescent, and I’ve never seen anything more beautiful._ But now isn’t the time to argue, so he doesn’t.

Instead, he says, “I’m proud of you. I’m so in love with you.”

“I love you,” Oikawa breathes. “I love you so much, Hajime.”

Around them, the Japanese players are gathering in a loose semicircle. Some of Oikawa’s teammates are making their way over, as well, to see what all the fuss is about. Iwaizumi doesn’t know if they had any inkling of his and Oikawa’s relationship before this - he likes to keep these things pretty private.

Well, he used to. They’ve just kissed on international television in front of millions, so that’s probably gone out the window now. He doesn’t care, as long as it means Oikawa will keep smiling at him like that.

“Iwa-chan. You’re so incredible - you’re the best man I’ve ever known -”

“ _Me?_ Trashykawa, you just won the Olympics!”

“Shush.” Oikawa takes a deep breath, and - are his eyes getting misty? “You’re the best man I’ve ever known, and I never want to lose sight of how much you mean to me. I never want you to forget how important you are. So -” 

Oikawa falls - Iwaizumi almost reaches out to catch him, but then -

He lands on one knee, holding Iwaizumi’s hand between two of his own, and oh, _oh._

Iwaizumi’s heart lurches in his chest.

“Iwaizumi Hajime, will you marry me?”

There are gasps all around from the assembled players, a collective shocked silence from the audience. Everyone watches with rapt eyes as Iwaizumi reaches down with trembling fingers to stroke the side of Oikawa’s face. Oikawa leans into the touch. His face is still flushed with exertion, hair sticking up in wild directions, warm eyes sparkling with affection. Iwaizumi has never been more sure.

“Yes, you idiot,” he says, voice hoarse. “God, yes, I’ll marry you.”

And if Oikawa had been shining bright before, he’s blinding to look at now, tears leaking from his eyes as he sweeps Iwaizumi up into a tight embrace.

The stadium erupts into deafening cheers, but they fade into white noise in the background. All Iwaizumi hears is the raggedness of Oikawa’s breathing, the heavy _thump, thump_ of their hearts beating in tandem.

“Sorry I don’t have a ring for you,” Oikawa murmurs. “No jewelry on the court - you know how it is.”

Iwaizumi could not care less about a ring.

They’re going to get _married._

Eventually, the happy couple is pried apart by their respective teammates. Oikawa is dragged away by his captain to prepare for post-match interviews. He walks backwards the entire way out to the wings of the stadium, craning his head to maintain eye contact with Iwaizumi and wave at him.

“Iwa-chan! I’ll come find you! I’ll come up to your room later, okay?” He winks, and Iwaizumi feels his face grow hot.

He covers it with his hands and groans, equal parts embarrassment and fond exasperation. Someone - Ushijima, he recognizes - pats him on the back.

“Congratulations, Iwaizumi-san.”

Iwaizumi barely manages to respond before his players are dogpiling him, engulfing him with sweaty congratulations and effusive shouts.

***static***

“Did you understand a word of that, Joel?”

“Not a single one, Greg. But the whole getting-down-on-one-knee thing is pretty universal, don’t you think?”

“Oh, absolutely. And may I extend my best wishes to the lovebirds!”

“It looks like this finals match had a happier ending than anyone could have expected. I guess the medals aren’t the only gold Oikawa will be getting!”

“Ah… friendship. Rivalry. Romance. All in one. That’s the true spirit of the Olympics right there.”

“Well, I’m not sure about that last one -”

“Stay tuned, folks! We’ll be broadcasting the medal ceremony live, right after this commercial break.”

**Author's Note:**

> someone should take my keyboard away from me.
> 
> i had to go back five thousand times and check whether joel or greg was talking bc no dialogue tags. so in case u couldn’t tell, greg is the one who knows random facts about the players and joel is the one who enables him.
> 
> the middle section turned out way sappier than i intended but eh. that’s just my brand now.
> 
> catch me [on tumblr.](https://thelittlebirdthattoldyou.tumblr.com/)


End file.
